


River Mischief

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [112]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banana Split, F/M, Hats, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, Loki's Impressive Breath-Holding Skills, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, Tubing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy takes her boys on a Soulmate outing. Unfortunately (fortunately?) they seem to be more interested in river mischief.





	River Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/gifts).



> Wynni prompted banana splits, tubing (southern summer pastime), Darcy's hats.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.
> 
> This, unlike most of my other Soulmate fics, will _not_ be a first meeting fic. I wrote this ot3's first meeting in [The Blessing of the Norns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13895862), so if you want to go read that one first, go for it. I'll wait.
> 
> Finally, for those who don't know, tubing is a summer activity in the warmer, moister areas of the United States. You get a bunch of inner tubes or flotation devices, a group of friends, and a _ton_ of drinks, and float down a river. A good time (and lots of mischief) is usually had by all.

"What is  _ that _ ."

"What is what?" Darcy wanted to know, digging into her banana split as she floated lazily down the river. Bucky squeezed her ankle, but she shook her head; there was only room for one on her flotation device, and he _knew_ it.

"That," Loki repeated, pointing at her.

"My hat?" she asked.

That _would_ be something to question. Darcy never wore hats unless she planned to be out in the sun, and since this was their first Soulmate river outing, he wouldn't be familiar with them.

Darcy's hat was huge, and gorgeous, a bright teal with a wide brim that spread out a least a foot. It shaded her face, shoulders, and most of her chest, but thankfully Bucky had "helped" her put sunscreen on before they hit the water. It delayed them nearly an hour, but it had been worth it. And as a bonus, her skin was protected from the sun.

"No," Loki said. "Not your hat.  _ That _ ."

"Ice cream?" Darcy sussed out. Loki nodded. "It's a banana split. Most people like to drink beer when they do this kind of thing, but I mean, go big or go home, right?"

Bucky tugged on her ankle, which she took to mean, 'if we were at home I wouldn't have to be this far away from you,' so she shook him off to go get into mischief elsewhere.

"Where did it _come_ from?" Loki asked.

"Cooler," Darcy replied, thumbing at the inner tube that was lashed to hers. The cooler was wedged in the middle of it; that sucker wasn't going  _ anywhere _ .

"Do you have any beer in there?" Bucky wanted to know.

Darcy stuck the cherry in her mouth that had until recently topped the whipped cream (but she'd just finished that off) and turned over onto her stomach to pop the lid of the cooler open. She tossed a beer Bucky's direction. He missed, but dived for it, and as a result, his tube was  _ much _ closer to Loki's.

"Do you have another...  _ banana split _ —" Loki seemed to be tasting the words, "—in there?"

"Maybe," Darcy said with a grin. "Why don't you float on over here and find out?"

Loki looked between Darcy's and Bucky's grins, then paddled himself in her direction, as dignified as possible. Their three inner tubes bumped against one another, and Darcy revealed another sundae from within her magic cooler.

"Only one spoon," she said innocently. "Oh well."

She scooped some banana and vanilla ice cream onto the spoon, making sure to get some chocolate  _ and _ strawberry sauce on it before offering a bite to Loki.

He squeaked as he swallowed the ice cream, but by the way he was glaring at Bucky, Darcy didn't think it was because of anything  _ she _ had done.

"Sergeant Barnes," Loki intoned. "How is it that you can float down a river with a beverage in one hand and grope me with your feet at the same time?"

Bucky shrugged, a pleased grin on his face. "I'm talented," he replied.

"He really is," Darcy agreed, when she felt what could only be Bucky's toes prodding her from below the water.

"I'll have to repay you for that later," Loki promised.

Bucky's grin grew wider. "Why wait?"

Loki slithered out of his tube in reply, abandoning it as he moved under the water toward his Soulmate. 

Darcy grabbed Loki’s inner tube before it could escape, and giggled when Bucky's head tilted back and he let out a moan. "Worth it," he claimed.

"I'll just... eat this ice cream myself, then?" Darcy asked, accidentally on purpose dribbling some whipped cream onto herself and gasping theatrically. "Oh no..."

"Don't make me come over there, sweetheart," Bucky warned.

"Like you could," Darcy laughed, as he let out another groan due to Loki's ministrations.

"Later," Bucky promised.

"Mm-hm," Darcy hummed, maintaining eye contact with him as she licked the spoon clean.

"Oh god," Bucky moaned.

Darcy grinned.

Between Loki, his frankly impressive breath-holding skills, and Darcy’s suggestive ice cream-eating, it wasn’t long before Bucky was gasping and swearing, his metal grip on his inner tube threatening to pop it.

Darcy recognized when Loki finished his work because Bucky made  _ that sound _ , the one she and Loki knew so well. His head lolled back against his inner tube, and he drifted down the river blissfully.

Loki surfaced shortly thereafter, grinning with the pleasure of a job well done. He swam over to reclaim his flotation device from Darcy, and in the process, he noticed the mess she had made. 

"Is there any ice cream left?" he wanted to know.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Darcy said.

Loki smirked and moved closer to kiss her. She could taste Bucky on his tongue.

"Hang onto this for me, will you?" Darcy asked, as she surrendered what was left of the ice cream. "I need to wash off before I get sticky."

"Sticki _ er _ ," Loki corrected, and Darcy placed her hat on his head before sliding off her tube and into the water.

When she swam past Bucky, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Hey, there," he said, a lazy smile on his face. "This was a great idea. We should do it again sometime."

"Did you mean the tubing or the blowjob?" Darcy asked.

Bucky grinned. "Both."

"I'm enjoying this outing as well," Loki confessed. "The ice cream in particular."

Bucky maneuvered himself so that he could squint at Loki. "I have to say that you in that hat is coming in a close second on my top ten things about today," he said.

Loki smirked at him as he finished off the ice cream. "We'll have to see about adding a few more things to that list later, then."

"Maybe Bucky could wear the hat," Darcy suggested, as she returned to her flotation device.

"I dunno if I'm  _ that _ adventurous, sweetheart," Bucky said.

"That's not really what I had in mind," Loki told her.

Darcy grinned as she took back her hat. "Well, I guess you'll just have to show us later."

Loki reached across the water to take her hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "That's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to inspire me to write more is to [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171696273658/river-mischief)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
